Someone Stop This Song
by Eloquent Doll
Summary: My First songFic. ParamoreSomeone Stop this sonLovesick melody Ron and Hermione. Sometimes you can hate to love someone.


A.N.: okay, so I'm highly sad. Harry Potter is over and done with. And I'm sure plenty of people agree that this last book had to be the best! I am kind of disappointed that after seven years of going back and forth building up, Ron and Hermione's relationship didn't even get much of anywhere, but I digress!

Disclaimer: Do we really need these anymore? I mean, COME ON! We are writing Fan Fiction! Oh, I don't own the characters or the song either.

Song:Someone Stop this song(Lovesick Melody) By: Paramore

"Mione. Listen, I'm sorry. If I'd known that you and Krum- I mean, you can't blame me really! What with the way you two always carried on and such. But anyways, I'm sorry for always bothering you about Krum." Ron sighed in frustration.

_Now if it were only that easy! Why can't I ever have the courage to just say it to her face?_

"That wasn't so difficult, now was it?" asked an all too familiar voice from the door. "Ginny! Didn't I tell you to stay outta my room?" His face red with embarrassment. "So much for bloody privacy!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Ickle Ronniekins!' Ron winced at the mention of the nickname.

_I wish they'd stop using that name. Somebody might actually hear it one day!_

"Besides your door was open. Anyone coulda walked past and heard all your inner secrets if they wanted to!" Ginny burst into a fit of giggles as she dodged a pillow that was thrust at her from the bed.

"Just get out will ya! Shouldn't you be downstairs waiting for Harry and Hermione?" Bellowed Ron, his face easily matching his hair color. Ginny's expression quickly changed to one of mischief. "Oh yeah! They got here almost ten minutes ago." Ron froze. In all of his seventeen years he'd never been more afraid.

_Please don't let Hermione be with Ginny! Tell me she's downstairs with the family talking about books or something! _

All his hopes were dashed as Ginny left and than reappeared pushing a very reluctant Hermione into the room.

"Hi." She mumbled towards the ground while finding her shoes increasingly more interesting. "I'll just be going than!" Chirped Ginny skipping out of the door while closing the door until there was only a crack.

"So I guess it'd be too much to hope for that you hadn't heard that?" He plopped himself onto his bed sighing heavily. She raised her head to scan the room. Noticing the small desk she noticed a familiar piece of parchment sitting in the center.

"I see you got my letter." She turned the chair to face the bed and sat down. "Yeah. I was trying to think of a reply when- well, you know." Ron sat up and whispered, "Guess I won't have to now."

Everything was silent as their eyes locked. "Did you really mean it?"

"Only if you want me to, Mione."

**You say the sweetest things**

**And I can't stop my heart from singing**

**Along to the sound of your song**

**My stupid feet keep moving**

Ron stood from the bed and moved toward Hermione. He grasped her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt his heart beat almost as fast as hers.

**To this 4/4 beat I'm in time with you**

**To this 4/4 beat I would die for you**

**(Die for you)**

**Someone stop this**

He wasn't sure what had come over him, but if it meant that he could hold her like this, he didn't rightly care! The air around the two changed and Ron knew that from this moment on, their relationship would never be the same.

**I've gone too far to come back from here**

**But you don't have a clue**

**You don't know what you do**

**Do to me**

**Won't someone stop this song? **

**So I won't sing along**

**Someone stop this song**

**So I won't sing!**

Hermione moved her hands to Ron's chest. "Ron, I- we- can't. What would everyone think? More importantly, I don't know how Ron. I'm not enough for you! You deserve someone who knows how to live, not someone who has their nose stuck in a book all the time!" She turned to leave letting a sob escape her lips.

**I never let love in**

**So I can keep my heart from hurting**

**The longer that I live with this idea**

**The more I sink in **

**To this 4/4 beat I'm in time with you**

**To this 4/4 beat I would die for you**

**(Let's stop this song)**

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush to him once again. He spoke into the top of her head, "Hermione, I love you. YOU! And I couldn't stop if I tried!" She gave in and wrapped her arms around his waist.

**I've gone too far to come back from here**

**But you don't have a clue**

**You don't know what you do **

**Do to me**

**I've gone too far to get over you**

**And you don't have a clue**

**You don't know what you do to me**

"Ron, I can't say that it will be easy or that I won't get mad if you act like a bloody git-" Ron laughed. She looked up into his eyes.

**Won't someone stop this song?**

**So I won't sing along**

**Someone stop this song**

**So I won't sing**

**Your lovesick melody**

**Is gonna get the best of me tonight**

**But you won't get to me**

**If I don't sing!**

"- But I love you too. And I want to try to be perfect for you." She finished. He only smiled. "All I ask is that you are you." Hermione smiled. He leaned down and gently covered her lips with his.

**It creeps in **

**Like a spider**

**That can't be killed **

**Although I've tried and tried to **

**Well, don't you see? **

**I'm falling**

**Don't wanna love you**

**But I do!**

"FINALLY!" Came shouts from the door. The pair in the room toward the door to find the voyeurs. Harry and Ginny stood at the door with satisfied looks on their faces. Ron pushed the couple out of the room. "Seen enough you two? Just go already! Honestly! You're worse than the twins!" He chuckled and closed the door.

Turning back to Hermione, "Now, where were we?"

**(Lovesick melody)**

**Won't someone stop this song?**

**So I won't sing along**

**(Lovesick melody)**

**Someone stop this song**

**So I won't sing!**

**Your lovesick melody**

**Is gonna get the best of me tonight**

**But you won't get to me**

**No, you won't get to me**

**Cause I won't sing!**

The end! Yay!


End file.
